The Auction Of A Lifetime
by GoldStarsAreAMetapor
Summary: Rachel is talked into being in a school auction, she doesnt know why she does it. Once she is called to be bid on Karofsky of all people bid on her. Then someone else does, Finn. And he looks pissed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n Hey guys! So, I will be re-writing The Auction Of A Lifetime. I have deleted the story all together and just decided to restart. Thank you to all the people that have supported me through all this! Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Summary: Rachel is talked into being in a school auction, she doesnt know why she does it. Once she is called to be bid on Karofsky of all people bid on her. Then someone else does, Finn. And he looks pissed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Otherwise I would have all kinds of freaky shit in it. ^-^**

The Auction Of A Lifetime

As Rachel walked into the gym, she was petrified. "why was I brought here? I do not belong here, if anything I need to be home practicing for Glee to hit that high note. I mean no one else can do it and I need to be practicing-" "Man Hands shut up!" Quinn said walking up to Rachel.

"You know why they want you to come Berry? So they can make fun of you, no one will even _think_ about buying you. Hell, I mean look at you." I could instantly feel a blush as I tried to cover my arms over my reindeer sweater. Hey, it was cute, sue me. "Quinn, even if this is a prank I was still nominated to be here, even if no one bids on me, I do not care." With that, I walked towards the stage and stood besides Brittany and Santana. I looked at them, they were both so pretty. "Hey Rachel, your hands look extra manly today." Brittany said smiling. "Oh uh thanks Brittany, I guess." And then, my name was called to go on stage. "Rachel Berry..."

 _A/n I am so sorry its short! Next one will be longer but I just want to make sure that yall still love it! Byees!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Honestly haven't had the motivation to write. Then I read the first chapter and thought I would give it another shot, enjoy :)**_

She belonged to be on stage, well In Broadway. She didn't really know about being on this stage. The gym kinda smelled, and no one really looked happy to be here.

Looking into the crowd of people crammed together to get a look at the girls made her feel uneasy. She felt like she was a piece of meat about to get thrown to the dogs. Quinn was in the crowd. She must have seen the look on the tiny brunettes face because she began to smirk.

Why wasn't she up here? After all, all cheerios were supposed to be in the auction, it was mandatory. Rachel still didn't know why she was here in the first place.

Taking another peek into the crowd, she saw Finn. He was wearing a blue polo and some blue jeans. The usual. He saw Rachel and smiled.

Her heart swelled, she has had a crush on him since eight grade, ever since he spit milk on her by accident in the lunch room. Apparently Puck told him a funny joke and she was just in the line of fire by chance.

Now she was beginning to be self-conscious. Did her skirt look okay? She spread it out with her fingers, and brushed her hands through her neatly combed hair.

Mr. Figgins suddenly appeared on stage. "Welcome students, welcome. This is the first open student auction, lets have fun! Also, the girls bathroom is not a place to depose your dirty t-tampons. That, that is all. Let the auction begin!"

Half the crowd and some girls on stage began to giggle and laugh. Rachel didn't think it was very funny, disgusting really.

Suddenly the gym lights shut off and the stage lights turned on. The light shined on Santana first, she showed off a white toothed smile and the voice started over the intercom. "First we have the beautiful Santana Lopez! She loves to watch desperate housewives, loves the outdoors, and isn't afraid to kick someones teeth in!" As this was being said she was walking around the stage twirling in her cheerios uniform.

After she stepped back Brittany came up, "Next Is Brittany! She loves long walks on the beach, talking to her cat, and riding unicorns!" Brittany just stood there with a blank look on her face while this was all being said. Then it was rachel's turn.

"Next up is R-Rachel Berry? Uh okay. She is obsessed with Broadway, Barbra Streisand, and always being right! Her favorite slushy flavor is grape and favorite musical is Funny bitch- I mean Funny Girl."

Rachel tried to strut but just stopped trying to do that, no need to embarrass herself further. How dare they insult Funny Girl! She was about to say something when other girls were brought up and were named.

"Alright, and now for the bidding! Starting with Rachel Berry. Lets start with fifty dollars!" everyone was silent. Oh this was so embarrassing for her, she should have never came. She was silently scolding herself when someone said "Fifty bucks." she looked up, to see none other then Dave Karofsky.

She tried to never curse, but this one slipped, "Oh shit." she breathed.

 _ **A/N: Welp I hope this was a little better. I'm gonna try to keep updating, I liked the look of this chapter. Come send me ideas! Anyways, thank you for reading. And please, review. They really do help me :)**_


End file.
